


This Is High, This Is Mine

by justjumpordont



Category: GOT7
Genre: Clubbing, I forgot how to tag, M/M, Road Trips, Swimming, literally nothing happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-02 19:18:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14551593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justjumpordont/pseuds/justjumpordont
Summary: Strangers to lovers in very few words.





	This Is High, This Is Mine

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be my radioactive clubbing au but whatever. weird format too, my apologies.

The stranger in front of him ran his hand down Mark’s arm again. Mark felt like he was on fire, like his blood was absolutely boiling. In the sexy way. He tipped his head back, exposing his neck and ran his fingers through his hair to disconnect it from his sweaty forehead. The stranger wrapped his hand around the back of Mark’s neck, thumb digging into the corner of his jaw. Mark opened his eyes, the strobing lights having no effect on him by now, he’d been here all night. He made eye contact with the guy in front of him before being pulled in forcefully. 

Mark was laying by the pool. The towel under him still warm from how the sun baked the concrete during the day. The air beginning to chill with the breeze coming off the ocean. He opened his eyes to the splashing, cocked his head up just in time to see a man breaking the surface of the water, hands wiping his hair back out of his face. It was like a scene from a movie, the reflection of the pool lights moving over them both.

The guy’s hand on Mark’s thigh, the other on the wheel, both of Mark’s own thrown up into the wind. Speeding down the empty highway with the top down on a last minute, surprise trip to Vegas. The brand new convertible coming up over the last hill and all the lights appearing in front of them, Mark gasps.

 

Their lips smashed together haphazardly, there was nothing graceful about it. Mark grabbed onto Jackson’s hips, pulling their bodies flush against each other. The song playing loudly across the club changed. They took no notice, wrapped up in each other, totally. 

Mark got up and went to sit on the edge of the pool. He put his legs into the water, kicking to splash Jackson as he pulled himself up to sit on the edge as well. Mark played with his fingers in his lap, eyes skyward to take in the moon. Jackson reached to place his hand on Mark’s cheek, pulling him in for a kiss. Drops of water from his hair fell onto Mark’s bare chest. 

Jackson swiped the room key at their door, setting their single bag down just inside. Mark dropped his hand and rushed forward to take in the view. He was startled out of his trance by Jackson, who’d meandered his way over and placed his lips to the back of Mark’s neck. Mark turned around in his arms and they started kissing heatedly. Jackson backed Mark up against the floor to ceiling windows and started pulling off his shirt. 

 

Jackson took a sip from the beer bottle held loosely between his fingers, his eyes never leaving a guy’s form out on the dancefloor. He pushed off from the bar and started making his way through the sweaty crowd.

Jackson had his arms folded, leaning on the pool edge, feet paddling lazily behind him. He took a deep breath through his nose and rested his head on his forearms. His eyes fluttered open just in time to see the smirk on his companion’s face before he cannonballed into the deep end.

Jackson awoke before the man next to him, sneaking out of bed to piss and then fiddling with the remote until he got the blackout curtain to close. He padded back over to the bed and gently lowered himself back down, pulling the sheets up around them both and pressed his nose into Mark’s shoulder.


End file.
